Storm
Must See Episodes *The Cauldron I *The Cauldron II *African Storm *X-Treme Measures Personality Ororo is known for her calm personality and regal manner. But when angry, she is shown to take things very seriously. She was even worshipped as a goddess by an African tribe, who believed her to be an elemental spirit because of her ability to summon the rains. Storm is a role model for others wanting to join the X-Men; she's strong, confident, intelligent, caring, loyal and brave. These attributes serve her well as an instructor at the Xavier Institute as well as in battle. She serves as a mentor to the young mutants, guiding them in the use of their powers. Due to her powerful mutant abilities, Storm must keep her emotions under control because allowing her powers to run free could cause untold damage. Therefore Ororo is outwardly serene. But one of the few things that can make Storm lose her cool is her claustrophobia. She will do whatever it takes to get out of any small spaces. Physical appearance *Storms Outfits Ororo is a beautiful African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long and wavy white hair which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. Ororo usually wears a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists sarong with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wears a reddish purple bandanna-like headband wrap. Powers and Abilities Storm is able to manipulate and control the weather through her psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms; solar, wind and ocean currents and electromagnetic fields. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Early Life As a young girl, Ororo Munroe's parents traveled with her to Cario, Africa, where they were killed in an earthquake, leaving Ororo orphaned and trapped in rubble for days. Though she eventually escaped, this ordeal left her with terrible claustrophobia (a fear of being in enclosed spaces). Abandoned by fate, she wandered around the Middle East, surviving as a child-thief. Ororo ended up in a Tanzanian tribe, where she discovered that she possessed the mutant ability to control the weather. She used this ability to give rain to the tribe during a severe drought, and they honored her as a goddess. When she left the tribe, the shaman Hungan began plotting to one day to steal her powers. Years later, Ororo became a graduate student in America, and after publicly using her powers to save a man from a car accident, was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier. Using her ability to channel lightning, she powered the first version of the Cerebro system, enabling Professor Xavier to locate a Canadian wild man known as Logan. Ororo went to find him and convinced him to join with Xavier, over the objections of Magneto, who had broken with Charles Xavier to set up his own faction. Ororo became an instructor at the Xavier Institute where she learned to fully manifest her powers and to help train other mutants like herself. Season 1 *'Strategy X' In a nearby limousine, Charles Xavier arrived on the scene in time and successfully was able to purge the mind of a policeman whom caught suspicion that it was more than a leak in the propane tank. Satisfied, Charles tells the driver that they have a train to catch. At the previously said subway station, Ororo Munroe accompanies Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who's dressed in overcoats. At the Xavier Institute, Xavier and Ororo show Kurt to his room. As Kurt is surprised that he gets his own room, Xavier states that his parents sent him to the institute because they knew he would be happy here. Kurt questions how can he be happy when he has his demon appearance, further stating that he scares people. Xavier tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him as he gives Kurt an Image Inducer, allowing him to receive a human appearance. In his delight, Kurt exclaimed that Xavier had made him normal followed by Ororo citing that he was already normal and he didn't need the accessory to be that. However, Xavier explained that the device could only project an alternate appearance of a human and that he still had his blue and furry form. Kurt tells Xavier that he understands but was still pleased to have the device and even more so when he saw his X-Men uniform. Sometime afterward, Xavier contacts Ororo via telepathy, asking if she would "audition" someone for him. Later that night, Toad slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was further attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. Xavier says that Toad could be one of them as Storm claims that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. *'Rogue Recruit' At the Xavier Institute, a ninja sneaks into the Mansion as Storm notes that he's managed to get past the automated defenses by using the air-vents before she attacks him, assuring him that he would not get past her. But the ninja sneaks back into the said air-vents, as Storm concludes that he is testing her as she states that he would know why they call her Storm. She uses her weather powers to flush the ninja out of the vents and into the Danger Room. In the Control Room, Storm teases him by saying that he looks a little flushed and that the forecast isn't good. As the ninja tries to attack her, Storm freezes him momentarily as he breaks free. The ninja revealed to be Wolverine tells Storm that her attack was cold before she suggested that she warm him up as she had the Danger Room defenses attack him. Though he intended to continue his training, Charles ordered him to stop, stating that it was as much as the X-Men could afford at the moment. Wolverine merely responded to Xavier by saying that when he gave a demo, he gave a demo. However, Scott asks sarcastically if he means demolish or demonstration before questioning what the point was. Storm tells him that the point was to show him and the others into finding the weak points in security systems, being followed by Wolverine stating their security system needs some work. After Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration, the latter suggests to Storm that they implant some electrical fields or poison gas sprayers before she utters his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Soon afterward, Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. He explains that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a rogue. Once they arrive in Mississippi, the X-Men try to extract information from Cody Robbins, which Wolverine questions if it's really necessary to do so. Charles relates that Cody holds the secret to their rogue. Meanwhile, Rogue is seemingly attacked by Wolverine, whom turns out to be Mystique. She chases Rogue out of Cody's house and then soon morphs into Storm continuing her pursuit by attacking her with fake lightning. Sometime later, after their encounter with Rogue, Shadowcat contacts and relates to Xavier that Nightcrawler is injured and Charles relates the same information to the X-Men, Wolverine blames himself and states that he should have gone with them. Xavier tells Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Storm to follow Rogue and that he will guide them. After Jean confronts Rogue in a graveyard and gives her a communicator, Cyclops and Storm arrive with the latter telling Rogue that all the X-Men have one. Recognizing her, Rogue starts to panic telling Storm that she won't take her as runs off. Jean is confused as that her and Rogue were connecting until Storm as Storm realizes that Rogue's afraid of her and Cyclops tells them that she could not have gotten far. Mystique soon attacks Rogue disguised as both Jean and Cyclops. After the real Jean sees her, she asks her if she is hurt and tells her not to move. While Rogue backs away from Jean, the real Storm comes behind her and asks what is wrong, telling her that the X-Men are her friends before she's touched by Rogue and knocked away. When Cyclops runs over to the three, he questions what the added details of Rogue's powers are from before realizing that she has gained Storm's powers and soon tells Jean to both trying to shot her down, telling her that she has Storm's powers, yet Rogue does not have her control. Rogue soon hits a power line, prompting Cyclops to tell Jean that if they hit the water Storm is in, she will be electrocuted. Rogue stresses that she has too much power and that she cannot control it before teleporting away. After Cyclops and Jean get down and save Storm, the former asks the arriving Charles what happened to Rogue. Charles tells her that she has teleported away and that he cannot detect her before relating that he senses the work of another person in their attempts to recruit Rogue. Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Charles tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded as Cyclops tends to Storm before they return home. *'Speed & Spyke' Ororo is at a high school basketball game watching her nephew Evan Daniels play. The coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan and he makes the winning basket but gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear but not before Ororo notice. Storm watches Pietro walk off the court with an angry look on his face. Storm walks in on Pietro and Evan arguing in the locker room about who's the better ball player, Pietro leaves and she talks to Evan about his powers. Later at home ,she tries to talk him into coming to the Xavier Institute. He asks her to wait until after school tomorrow before talking to his parents about it. Xavier contacts Storm and tells her Jean and Scott are coming to help. He also tells Storm that Cerebro picked up another mutant signature at the basketball game but couldn't get a clear reading on the said mutant. Storm says that she might have an idea on who it is but she wasn't fully certain about it. The next night Jean, Scott, and Ororo all talk with Evan and his parents about him joining the X-Men. Evan rudely declines their offer and takes off upstairs. Evan sneaks out of the house and heads back to the school as they watch him leave. Everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will give the school a chance, which he finally agrees to. The next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan and him wanting revenge for being framed. At the Xavier Mansion, the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him at the school. Evan agrees as he jumps in the pool, landing on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. Xavier tells Ororo that Evan will fit in just fine and she replies jokingly if is it a good thing. *'Turn of the Rogue' The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guards. ...Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to high school. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tries to contact Scott telepathically and then tells Storm and Logan that he's unconscious. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. A red beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. At the Xavier Institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding information about Mystique who is also their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks of the situation. At first, Rogue says it isn't her place, but Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. *'Spykecam' Storm comes into Evan's room to get him for breakfast and asks about the camera. Evan tells her it's for a high school project which she tells him that they're going to have to take a look at his film before he hands it in, to make sure there's no X-Men footage. He says it's not problem. Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort, they send Sabertooth packing on his way with him saying to Wolverine that it wasn't over with. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. *'Survival of the Fittest' Storm takes off in the X-Jet, she flies above the area where Juggernaut is traveling and creates a dense fog. Xavier believes that it will keep others (police, etc) from trying to catch Juggernaut and getting hurt. Storm shows up in the X-Jet and tells the X-Men and The Brotherhood over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Danger room wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Shadowcat and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. *'The Cauldron I' At the Xavier Mansion, Storm gets home from her trip and runs across a cat on her way upstairs as she's looking for the other residents. The cat follows her and morphs into Mystique. As Mystique prepares to attack her, Storm electrocutes her. Mystique says to Storm that she should give up while saying that she shouldn't even have to prove herself to Magneto by fighting her. Storm tells Mystique she doesn't know why she's chosen to attack her. As she summons a fog, Storm says she doesn't really care about Mystique's reasons but this was her home and that she was not welcomed there. Storm ends up punching Mystique out while using her powers to retract the fog. With Mystique defeated, another sphere comes down and takes Storm. At Asteroid M, along with Jean and Rogue, Storm is in a stasis tube. *'The Cauldron II' Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott and Alex enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the code name Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out useless emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control, he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Shadowcat phases herself and Spyke out while Nightcrawler teleports out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Toad punches the opening top off while Mystique climbs out and heads straight for Magneto attacking him head on. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet but is then knocked down by Sabretooth. Xavier sends Storm and Rogue to prepare the jet while he and Jean go to help out Scott and Alex. The way to the X-Jet is blocked and Storm blasts it with lightning over and over trying to clear it. The Brotherhood head for the X-Jet, when they get to Storm and the block, Blob bulldozers his way through. Toad, Avalanche, and Blob head for the jet. Shadowcat and Spyke show up dragging an unconscious Quicksilver with them and Storm tells them to get onto the jet. Rogue runs up using Quicksilver's powers to tell Storm that Alex and Scott are still buried and that Wolverine is having trouble with Sabertooth. Storm goes back to help Wolverine using a cyclone to slam Sabertooth against a wall and bury him in debris. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall out of the sky and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart. As it explodes, they both collapse to the ground returning back to their normal selves. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. Alex says so much for Havok, but at least he has my brother back. Xavier tells Alex that they'll help him with his powers if he wants and that they'll do it together, unified, as the X-Men. Season 2 Ororo chose the code name Storm and has worked tirelessly in recruiting and teaching the younger mutants, including her own nephew, Spyke. However, Storm's African past soon came back to haunt her. Hungan had located her and using Storm's claustrophobia against her, he worked magic to withdraw her elemental abilities into his mystical staff. The X-Men were able to defeat him when Spyke's shattered the crystal containing Storm's soul, and Storm's abilities were returned to her. *'Growing Pains' ' ' As The Brotherhood reveals the existence of mutants and the X-Men prepare to handle the situation at hand, Xavier calls to Storm telepathically that the X-Men need her help. Storm appears and creates a rainstorm to stop the spreading fire from the Brotherhood's previous antics. Xavier thanks her but she says that the downpour won't make people forget what they have seen, that the secret of mutants is out. Xavier suggests that he alters the everyone's memories of what has happening so that they would forget the exposure of mutants. Storm loudly protests saying that there are too many people even with his powers, his mind wouldn't be able to handle the strain. Xavier says that he doesn't really have a choice in the matter as he begins to wipe the people's memories, against Storm's wishes. He works his way through all of the students, but just as he's clearing Kelly's mind he loses consciousness. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier comes around and Ororo says that it worked. Everyone thinks that the Hawk's fireworks caused all of the damage. Xavier asks about the television coverage and Logan tells him that some weird magnetic interference stopped the broadcast. They all realize that it means Magneto is still alive somewhere. Scott tells Xavier that he knows now that the world isn't ready to find out about mutants yet. Xavier says that he hopes the Brotherhood boys would come to realize that but his main concern was Principal Kelly as Xavier doesn't know if he finished wiping Kelly's mind clean or not. *'Power Surge' Rogue states that Ororo is upstate visiting with her sister. *'Fun & Games' Charles tells everyone that Ororo is in Africa. Season 3 Soon after the "Day of Recovery", while the military was hunting the X-Men, Beast and Storm went to Congress and argued their case, while on the TV, the X-Men proved that they were the good guys by preventing the freed Juggernaut from destroying a dam and flooding a city. * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Scott is surrounded and can't get to the car. Storm swoops in and picks him up to fly off. He used Jean's telekinesis To tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightning starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Everyone watches a Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them, which turns out to be Area 51, to rescue their team mates. In Area 51, Mystique shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Mystique radios Storm for 'Pick up Service' in Building 5. Back at the lookout, the X-Men talk over the loss of the Xavier Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to high school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now, one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. * The Stuff of Heroes A congressional hearing on the "Mutant menace" is being held at The White House and Ororo and Hank show up to speak on behalf of the mutants. At the hearing, news coverage of Juggernauts rampage is brought on. Juggernaut is shown wrecking a tank and the speaker says that the mutants are all monsters. Ororo and Hank argue that they're all not that way. Back at the hearings (where they've witnessed the whole X-Men vs Juggernaut fight) the speaker is shocked and asks "What did they do?". Ororo tells them that they've done what they were trained to do, to use their powers for good. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open-minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. * Cruise Control Later in the year, Storm decided that the X-Men could use a break, and took most of them on a cruise. During the cruise, after having been outed as mutants, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Tabitha and Amara all hopped ship and went to a small, volcanic island, where the inhabitants are shown to actually like the mutants instead of fearing them. While there, Amara accidentally tapped deeper into her powers than she knew she could, and activated the volcano. She was later able to use her powers to shut the volcano off, and the group returned to the ship to face a reprimand from Storm. Season 4 After the rise of Apocalypse, Storm was captured by the immortal mutant and transformed into one of his Horsemen. She was brainwashed and outfitted with biotech that enhanced her powers. The X-Men were forced to fight their teacher, and in the end, they prevailed, freeing Storm from Apocalypse's influence. She remains with the X-Men, teaching them and befriending them, and is fully dedicated to Xavier's dream of human-mutant coexistence. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including a more mature Storm. She's shown to be wearing a dark navy blue X-Men bodysuit with a cowl, a navy blue and white split cape with the ends attached to her wrists, and matching navy blue thigh-high heeled boots. She also has an "X" logo charm which holds up her cape and a gold utility belt, also bearing the "X" logo. Also, Storm has a shoulder-length hairstyle. Notes * Production Art - Storm * Concept Art for Storm. * When Storm is electrocuting Toad, it was a reference to X-Men The Movie Strategy X. * Storm makes an appearance, but has no lines in The Beast of Bayville. The Beast of Bayville. * For Christmas Evan, Storm, and his parents have a snowball fight.On Angel's Wings. * Ororo Munroe and Duncan Matthews appear but have no lines in Shadow Dance. Shadow Dance. * Storm and Wolverine are off-screen tracking Mystique down after the events of Self Possessed. Self Possessed. Under Lock and Key * Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Beast all appear in No Good Deed, but have no lines. No Good Deed. * Makes an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * Despite her screams, Storm has no lines in Ghost of a Chance. Ghost of a Chance.. * Ororo was pouring tea for Logan, while her hands started shaking Logan put his on hers to calm them. Not even pulling away when Kitty walked in. Ghost of a Chance * Storm, Charles Xavier, Mystique and Magneto were all turned into the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Ascension I * Though Storm and Magneto are in much of the episode, they have no lines in Ascension II. Ascension II * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Storm is still a member of the X-Men. Ascension II * Her greatest fear is of small and/or tight spaces (claustrophobic). African Storm. Ghost of a Chance. * Possibly in a relationship with Logan. They are often together, and he is the first to rush to her aid. African Storm. The Stuff of Villains. Ghost of a Chance.. * Grim Reminder is the first episode to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him in every season.Grim Reminder. Operation: Rebirth. X23. Target X. Where as Storm and Charles Xavier only get an episode each. Sins of the Son. African Storm. Trivia * Ororo Munroe herself is an African princess, heir to an ancient royal line, rightful ruler of a Kenyan tribe. * Her parents died when she was 5. She soon after became a thief for Achmed El-Gibar. * Extraordinarily skilled at picking both locks and pockets. * Excellent marksman with handguns. * Ororo Munroe was his first future X-Men he encountered, but Jean Grey was his first student. * Ororo's fear of small spaces from when she was a child, and her parents were killed in an earthquake. * Ororo Munroe and Remy Lebeau are both former thieves who grew up on the streets. * Ororo Munroe was the first X-Men Remy ever met. Remy saves her from drowning at a mansion was about to steal from. Afterwards, they go to New Orleans on a stealing spree. * Excellent at hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained extensively by her fellow X-Man Wolverine. * Had romantic, yet undefined, relationship with Wolverine, and they run the Jean Grey School together. * Dated Forge for a while. * Married Black Panter. * Was one of The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * Storm was the First Black Female Superhero. * Storm Has appeared in every Marvel animated series Appearances Other faces of the Storm Uncanny_-_storm.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Uncanny_-_Stormmy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Treme_X-men_-_Storm.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) X-men-StormII.png|'New X-Men' Comic (2002) X-men-StormI.png|'New X-Men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Storm.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) New_Exiles_-_Ororo.png|'New Exiles' Lovers with Logan Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Storm.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-men-_Strom.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Storm.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Tempestade (X-Men O Filme).png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) Storm - X Men 2.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X2-_Storm.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Origins_-_lil_g_storm.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Young Ororo Film (2009) First_Class_-_Storm.png|'X-Men: First Class' Teen Ororo Film (2011) Storm - FP.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) Epic_Movie_-Srom.png|'Epic Movie' Film (2007) X-Men_Show-_Storm.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) Animated_II_-_Storm.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' Alternative World TV Series (1995) Wolc-Strom_II.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men W_&_X-men_-_Storm.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men The Super Hero Squad Show- Storm.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' TV Series (2009 - 2011) Mad_-_Srom.png|'MAD' TV Series (2011) Anime_xmen_-Storm.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Storm.png|'X-Men Legends' Video Game (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Storm.png|'X-Men Legends II' Video Game (2005) Storm_460_03.jpg|X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) stormimperfects.jpg|Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005) Storm.jpg|Lego Marvel Superheroes (2013) MUA2_Storm.png|Marvel Ultimate Alliance (2006) StormFP.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Apocalypse 185ee634bd8e4be2251d1b4041fd30cf.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) 6046634-1844391812-8b26c.jpg|Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) 3409903-storm_pxm.jpg|'X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men' (1989) 3409901-sin+título.png|'Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends' (1981-1983) Storm-DWA.png|Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (2014-2016) 798089708970.PNG.png|'Spider-man:The Animated Series' (1994-1998) Storm_portrait.png|Marvel: Contest of Champions (2014) klgygn10e3la.png|Marvel: Contest of Champions (2014) Storm maa buffs.jpg|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) 2782025-storm_modern_costume.png|Marvel: Heroes (2015) 13001.jpg|Marvel Strike Force (2018) Storm_(Modern).png|Marvel Future Fight (2015) storm-marvel-powers-united-vr-6.94.jpg|Marvel Powers United Vr (2018) dd5r6rn-de8c7d8b-be14-4aa9-ad72-a72244cf7a24.jpg|X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) marvel-ultimate-alliance-3-storm.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 (2019) References }} Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Oiginal Series